<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you are so annoying! by HardenedClay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282382">you are so annoying!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardenedClay/pseuds/HardenedClay'>HardenedClay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamnotfound oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Sex, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dreamnotfound smut, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Gay Sex, Homosexual, Lemon, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, dreamnotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardenedClay/pseuds/HardenedClay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in-which clay is sexually frustrated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound, Dream | Clay | GeorgeNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamnotfound oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>814</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you are so annoying!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DO NOT REPOST ON OTHER SITES. THANK YOU.</p><p>nothing in this fanfiction is true, everything is fictional. please do not take this content seriously.<br/>i will not hesitate to take this down if mentioned content creators state that they are uncomfortable with fanfiction; i do not ship dreamnotfound and i am practicing my writing in erotic fiction :-)</p><p>---------</p><p>just wanted to say ...<br/>i haven't wrote in 3rd person in a long time and it was difficult, and i was listening to mega emo songs while writing this so... you might see as the writing goes, i start going apeshit with how i was writing and describing everything LMAO.<br/>nonetheless, hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay groaned as he squirmed around on George’s bed. He was bored, and mostly sexually frustrated. Today was a Saturday night and the two had just finished doing their project together. George had the idea of playing video games the moment they were done, and honestly that wasn’t what Clay had in mind. These two were friends with benefits, and they fucked around quite often. Though, nowadays, they were too busy with assigned work and hadn’t had the time to relieve “stress”... But that was probably just Clay.</p><p>“George, when are you getting off?” The younger one questioned, crawling closer to his friend, who was sitting on the floor with a controller in his hands. “In a little bit-”</p><p>Clay heavily sighed. He backed up a little bit, and stared at the other’s exposed and vulnerable neck. <em> It’s clear of hickeys now, since it’s been a while </em>, he thought, face leaning in towards his nape and licking it. George slightly jumped, hand twitching which caused his in-game character to mess up. He thought Clay was playing around, so he paused the game momentarily.</p><p>“Haha, Clay, what are you doi…” His words were interrupted when his friend trailed his tongue down to the side of his neck, and began sucking and biting on various places. Clay knew how sensitive George was when it came to his neck. He took advantage of just that.</p><p> </p><p>George shuddered, softly moaning at the feeling. He instinctively arched his head to the opposite direction, letting Clay do whatever. “C..Clay,” He whispered, dropping the controller. Clay lifted his face away from the other’s neck, raising an eyebrow. “George, sit on the bed with me.”</p><p>The older one complied, feeling sensitive and weak. Clay shifted and sat behind him, arms slithering up in his hoodie, fondling with his nipples while breathing into his ear.<br/>
“Playing video games while I’m horny, huh?” He whispered in his ear, “Daddy isn’t very happy today.” The change of tone and pitch in Clay’s voice sent more shivers down George’s spine.</p><p>“I’m gonna wake up with a dislocated hip bone tomorrow, am I…” George joked in-between his moans, and Clay could only chuckle as a response. Clay retracted his hands, now trailing down to his sweatpants and gripping the other’s cock. George slightly winced, letting him do whatever. “Daddy will control you today, got it?” </p><p>The older nodded his head almost vigorously, the mood changing instantly. Clay smiled, holding back a slight laugh. <em> That was a fast change. I thought he wanted to play games, </em> he thought. Clay reached into his friend’s sweatpants and slicked out his hard-on, slowly stroking it. He rested his chin on George’s shoulder, slyly observing his expressions and watching him squirm under his touch. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m not going easy on you today. Just because it’s been weeks…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clay quickened his pace, not hesitating to grab both of George’s hands and gripping his wrists bound together. “You don’t have permission to touch yourself, got that?” The older huffed, eyes glancing back from his dick to Clay’s face back to back. He couldn’t help but slip loud moans out of his lips, this was too fast for him. “<em> Claa~ay </em> .. it’s fast, it’s too <em> fast </em> ,” He cried out, mouth agape. “Mhm?” The other hummed, pretending as if he hadn’t heard.  Clay continued moving his hand up and down, and he could feel George bucking his hips slightly. “ <em> Aah </em>.. Daddy, I’m coming,” He breathed out, arching his head back onto his friend’s shoulder. “Nuh uh.” Clay whispered as he lifted his hand up, away from his red, twitching erection. George whined, panting harshly and slightly shaking.</p><p>“<em> No </em> .. No, no, please.” George whimpered, slightly squirming around. “What? Daddy can’t understand you, baby.” Clay’s fingers traced all over the other’s cock teasingly as if mocking him. “Daddy… <em> Please </em>.” Clay hummed and complied, so he lowered his hand back down on George’s erection, this time at a moderate pace. This, once again, was to tease his partner. The older bucked his hips, trying to make up for the lost friction. Clay’d notice this and smiled. “Not enough stimulation?” He could feel George starting to get slightly annoyed from the way he was doing this.</p><p>“Clay… Can you please.. Let go of my hands..” George pleaded, but Clay declined. “No way.” He lifted his hand back up again, causing the other to whine once again. “Clay!”</p><p>“This is punishment for not complying with our rules.. You said you’d call me daddy, wouldn’t you, baby?” Clay said in an almost low, mocking tone. He was actually toying with George at this point, and was having fun from all of it. George groaned loudly, visibly irritated. “Come on! This is starting to get annoying, let me g-”</p><p>In the blink of an eye, George felt his world flip over, and now he was bent over on his own bed.<br/>
“Clay-?” He was interrupted with a gasp when he felt his sweatpants being pulled down. “Oh come on now..” Clay’s voice was deep, dark. This slightly scared George, maybe he went a little too far when he raised his voice. “ <em> Oh </em> .. George. I wanted to treat you nicely because I started joking around, but <em> don’t you think you’re crossing boundaries </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Clay’s pissed. He’s pissed, oh fuck. </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>George’s thoughts were quickly wiped out when a pair of fingers were thrusted into his hole. He yelped out in pain. “Cl..Clay, wai-” The fingers started vigorously pushing and pulling, cutting off his words. He huffed, fist clenching his bed sheets. The pain slowly shifted to a weird, pleasuring feeling. It made a knot in George’s stomach, and the knot became bigger and deeper every time Clay found his prostate.</p><p>Clay was basically fucking him with his digits. George’s mind was so blanked out, he couldn’t think of anything else, and his body senses were all focused on the one stimulation that was emitting from his hole. His legs felt weak, wobbled, and his back was aching from arching itself so much but he couldn’t let go of the form. He felt his climax already coming, and it was no doubt from how fast and hard Clay’s fingers were going in and out of him.</p><p>“Wai..Wait, I’m.. I’m coming!” He breathed out, his arms failing him and his chest now lying on the sheets whilst his ass was up in the air, as it was being held still by his partner. “Oh, <em> oo~oh </em> , <b> <em>ooh</em> </b>, right there,” The words slipped out of George, and Clay scoffed, angrily horny at this point.</p><p>Clay swiftly slipped his fingers out, causing George to whine once again. “Stop.. Teasing.” The older groaned, panting hard and collapsing on his stomach. Clay squinted his eyes, “You want stimulation..? Daddy will give you stimulation.” Clay, in a flash, slid his shorts and boxers off somewhere else. His twitching, angry, rock-hard cock basically sprung out. It had been severely neglected in the midst of all of this, but now it was finally gonna be given its deserved attention.</p><p>He quickly slipped it inside of George, an action of desperation. His partner gasped, “<b>Ghk! </b>T..Too quick..” George grunted, and Clay smirked in response. He started bucking his hips in and out at an already fast pace, his back lowering down as his hands grip on his partner’s ass.</p><p>“<em> Aa~ah </em> , ah, this is- <em> Too much </em>,” George barely got the words out of his mouth, his body couldn’t keep up with the energy drive anymore, but his sex drive was a different topic. “You.. Said you weren’t getting enough stimulation.. Right?” Clay grunted out, hands trailing up to the other’s sides and back. His hands were touching, caressing his skin. He leaned into George’s ear, “Daddy’s going to use you like the slut you are, will you cooperate like a good boy?” </p><p>George shuddered, but dug his head afterwards in his pillows. Clay shaped up his partner’s hole, and pushed in so deep that he made sure he was feeling up his prostate. George’s mouth was agape, unable to close, as he was stuck under Clay’s control until he’s let go from his wrath. The pleasure was starting to build up and George could feel the climax coming up. Suddenly, Clay’s pace slowed down but each thrust pushed in harshly, driving George to the edge. This built up the knot even further, his body started shaking a little and he was just letting Clay use him at this point. His body had become so sensitive that he’d basically given up in trying to hold his own bodyweight.</p><p>“Daddy.. <em> Daa~ady </em>, I’m.. About to come,” George pleaded, and Clay’s eyebrow twitched. Clay continued thrusting in and out until he’d felt his hole tighten around his cock. He grunted, pace quickening in desperation.  And just then, strings of cum spilt over the sheets without warning. The stimulation running through George’s pelvis was so intense that he physically shook, and he had just collapsed onto the bed, heaving and huffing for dear life.</p><p><em> But wait a moment. </em><br/>
“Clay..- Clay, why haven’t you pulled ou-”</p><p>“<b> <em>HNG!</em> </b>” George’s neck, along with his back, arched. Clay pushed his cock inside once again, keeping a steady grip on his partner’s hips. “Who the fuck said I was done with you, cumslut?” He’d scowled as he leaned into the other’s ear. The pleasure George was feeling became ten times more intense, mainly from the reason of him just cumming just now. He shook, weak, all he could do was whimper and cower under him.</p><p>The nightmare now started, as he started to feel Clay start thrusting again, but at a moderate pace. This drove George crazy, it gave him so much pleasure despite the speed. He moaned and cried out, hands gripping on the sheets. “<em> Uugh </em> , <em> aah </em>, Clay,” He barely managed to let out, his voice was starting to give out from earlier. “Why are you moaning so much from this? You’re such a dirty boy.” Clay had smirked, now thrusting in harder. He knew George’s sweet spots, and the things that drove his body crazy. He knew his partner well, and he took advantage of it very well. </p><p>Everytime Clay pushed himself in, George couldn’t help but moan even louder. His body was more sensitive than usual, and he couldn’t bring himself to speak up from all of the stimulation he was feeling in his body. </p><p>“<em> Fuck </em>, I think I’m gonna cum soon.” Clay groaned, as his pace now picked up. His partner was loud, limp. The younger couldn’t help but grin in victory during this. “I’m about- I’m about to break,” George pleaded, his head dug into the pillows. Not shortly after, he came once again. “Coming,” Clay gave a heads up as George now felt the hot liquid fill him up. The feeling of orgasm and being stuffed was enhanced, and from this his body violently shook and he just collapsed onto the bed completely.</p><p>George panted hard, and watched as Clay plopped down beside him. “Clay… I’m never coming in contact with you again..” He groaned, shivering. Clay laughed out loud, even coughing along with it. The older grumbled, but didn’t speak up as he was scared he might get his soul pounded out of him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Anywho. George, need help cleaning up?”</p><p>“Of course, you goose..”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>fin</em> </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>